Black and Blue, With a Touch of Brown chapter one
by dairu123
Summary: Sir Aaron gives Lucario some time off, and what does he find, another castle beyond the tree of beginnings where evil is afoot! m/f- m/f- Lucario/Lopunny- Mew/Mawile
1. Chp one Damsel Slave Cutie

Disclaimer: some material in this may be unsuitable for people under age 18. May also have violence, blood, and bondage scenarios.

Warning: there is a comic that is similar to this, but I don't mean for any of it to be similar to it, I only was answering a request and wanted to write about Aaron's Lucario.

Chapter one: Damsel..., Slave..., Cutie

"Sir Aaron was kind to give me a day to myself." Lucario stated to himself.

Lucario's feet brushed softly against the grassy terrain as he ran through the forest just past the tree of beginning. As he passed the mountain range, he slightly panted as he reached the top of a mountain and saw a vast land.

"I've never been passed the mountains before, except for before I was a Riolu, it's good to see my roots again." Lucario stated looking across the land, "Wait... what is that?"

Lucario squinted his eyes as he looked. There stood a great castle, bout the size of the fair Princess's castle, but seemed under guard. Plus with many kings and prince's attending some sort of private party. None but few were females.

"I wonder what is going on?" Lucario asked himself.

Lucario darted down the mountain and headed toward the castle. As he got closer to the castle he thought best to use his aura to scout for any possible guards or dangers that might face him. He managed to find an unguarded wall and used his aura to see inside the gates. His aura didn't bestow hearing, so he just had to do without. All the Prince's and Kings were looking up to a platform which held the king, which Lucario assumed was this particular castle's actual king. Next to him was something that surprised Lucario, it was a Pokemon bound to a pole. It seemed to be some sort of an auction. Because of where Lucario was, he could faintly hear the king call out numbers of money and soon after kings and prince's would make a higher bid. Lucario's eyes shot open as he heard a guard coming. He ran into the forest and used his Aura to find a way into the castle.

"Damn it... I can't find a way in." Lucario growled.

Lucario stopped, when he heard someone. It was a small encampment out in the woods. He followed and he was surprised to see a bunch of Pokemon. He ran into the clearing and up to one of the Pokemon.

"What is going on here?" Lucario asked an Hitmonchan.

"One of our own was captured by that castle, we are preparing an attack." answered Hitmonchan, but he continued his duties, swiftly polishing his attacks.

"Wait..., if I am able to rescue your fellow Pokemon, will you call off the attack, no one should be harmed." Lucario stated.

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan." A Slowking said as he walked up.

Hitmonchan bowed to Slowking and went off to prepare for battle.

"How do you plan on saving her?" Slowking asked, his eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Good, you must be in charge, well if any of your Pokemon friends could fly, or possibly teleport, then I could quickly save the Pokemon." Lucario explained.

"Sorry, we have neither, so I guess the attack goes on as planned." Slowking stated.

"No..., wait, I have someone who could help, will you at least delay the attack?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, we will give you till eighteen hundred tomorrow." Slowking stated.

"I hope that will be enough time." Lucario said, "Thank you."

Lucario ran off back toward the mountain, where the Tree of Beginning stood.

"Hopefully my friend Mew will give me aid." Lucario stated to himself, looking around to keep an eye out for enemies.

Lucario wasn't planning on resting that night, he planned on heading straight to Mew's home, the heart of the tree of Beginnings. Lucario grew tired just from the thought of what all he had to do, and of how little time he had. He only hoped he could find Mew in time. Lucario's feet shoved against the ground as he jumped into a near tree, a Charizard attacked with a flamethrower.

"Why do you attack me?" Lucario grunted as he landed, barely dodging the fire attack.

"By the king's orders, I should capture any stray Pokemon." Charizard answered.

"Very well." Lucario threw an aura ball at the Charizard.

Charizard easily dodged and burned the forest with flamethrower as he tried to harm Lucario.

"I don't have time for this." Lucario growled.

Charizard shot again, aiming for Lucario and missing yet again.

"This should get you." Charizard roared as he swooped down, gaining speed with agility and aiming with quick attack.

Lucario only closed his eyes charging an aura ball. His ears flickered and the black fur spurs on his face lifted as he used aura. At the last second, Lucario jumped straight up, shooting the aura ball down at Charizard's back. Causing the dragon to roar out in pain and sending him to the ground. Lucario didn't even give it a thought as he jumped from tree to tree, trying to lose him before Charizard regained his energy. Lucario felt himself tire but he didn't care, he just kept running toward the mountain. It took him a good part of the day to get to that castle, but now he needed to get to the tree and find Mew, then make his way back. Hopefully Mew could shorten his trip with teleport. Lucario panted, using Aura to check every so often for danger. Lucario stood at the base of the mountain and panted.

"Almost there." Lucario stated noticing the sun setting.

With Mew:

"Mew" Mew squeaked in a bored and sullen tone, flying from toy pile to toy pile, looking for something to do. He was growing tired of the toys and was tired of being lonely.

"I wish I didn't have to stay in the tree to keep it alive, it's lonely here." Mew said to himself, tossing a random toy over his shoulder.

Mew got a jolt down his spine as the tree warned him of Lucario's presence.

"Hmm, I wonder what Lucario wants?" Mew stated to himself.

Mew grinned as he tossed a toy he had in his hand aside, "I wonder what fun I could have with him?"

Mew flew over to a log and entered a stream of bubbles that were possibly the blood of the tree of beginnings. Mew grinned as he exited the stream, several yards behind Lucario. Lucario immediately turned around, his aura warning him of Mew's presence.

"Mew..., is that you?" Lucario questioned.

"No, it isn't." Mew answered before transforming into a Riolu.

Lucario only went wide eyed, "I didn't know Riolu lived in the tree of beginnings?"

"They do, you just don't look well enough." Riolu snickered, his hand covering his mouth, hiding his amusement.

"Do you know where Mew is, there is trouble?" Lucario said getting to the point.

Mew stopped as he thought to himself, "_Trouble... maybe I should wait to play with him... no I deserve some fun."_

"No, he went to the castle to play I think." Mew said.

"Damn, many will die if I can't find him." Lucario stated.

"OH fine..." Mew sighed in defeat, transforming back into Mew.

"Wait, why were you transformed?" Lucario asked.

"I was gonna play, but you just said people might be hurt, what is wrong?" Mew asked.

Lucario just put all aside and answered, trying to save time, "I found a castle that was holding a Pokemon captive, and the Pokemon group that she came from was going to use force to free her."

"Ok, let's go." Mew answered floating over Lucario and landing on his head.

"Why don't you use teleport?" Lucario asked.

"I need to be closer, if I used it from here, we would have to use force to get back out." Mew stated, "But I can do this much."

Mew closed his eyes, teleporting Lucario and himself to the top of the mountain where they could both see the castle.

"Ok, you just rest on my head and once we get their, teleport me in." Lucario stated.

"Will we get too fight?" Mew asked with hope in his eyes.

"Most likely." Lucario replied, frowning at his friends willingness to fight.

Mew grinned as he thought, _"I might have my fun after all."_

Lucario quickly ran, he was forced to use aura cause all of his light was gone. The moon barely gave any light and he had no time to waste trying to catch glimpses. His legs and thighs were tensing and his body aching. His chest was hurting from all the heavy panting.

"Are you ok?" Mew asked.

"Don't... **pant **worry about **pant **me." Lucario said panting.

"Let's rest, we need your energy." Mew demanded.

"Well, we do have till six tomorrow." Lucario said slowing down, "But we don't need to stop."  
"STOP." Mew yelled worried about his friend.

Lucario didn't answer, he just kept running.

"Ok, force it is." Mew growled using psychic and forcing Lucario's face into the dirt.

Lucario yelped as he pushed himself up, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"because, you need rest." Mew replied floating in air.

"Fine, but only for a couple minutes." Lucario stated as he sat leaned up against a tree.

Mew smiled as he sat down too, seeing Lucario's eyes were half open. Mew giggled as he forced a yawn, to see if he could make Lucario yawn too. Sure enough Lucario let out a mighty yawn. Lucario's eyes would open the close a little more and each time he would open his eyes more and the finally when they closed, his head leaned forward and consciousness left his mind. Mew smiled as he gave a real yawn and curled up into Lucario's lap.

The next day, around eightish o'clock:

"WE ATTACK AT EIGHTEEN HUNDRED HOURS ON THE DOT." Slowking yelled over the Pokemon encampment.

All the Pokemon just bowed to the Slowking and hurried to finish what they were doing. Unknown to Lucario, six o'clock was also when they were going to attack anyway. The king was going to hold the auction then, but he was only selling Pokemon he himself raised the day before. The king usually caught wild Pokemon to sell as sex slaves or often enough to castles that bred Pokemon. For better prices however, he would lie and say the Pokemon he caught were pure breeds and he himself had raised generations of Pokemon. All was a lie, all was greed to this king.

Lucario's eyes shot open and looked down at Mew. He seemed to have a hard time breathing as he noticed his morning wood throbbing against the little Mew. Without thinking he pulled Mew onto his head and darted through the trees and breaking speeds.

"Me.. Mewww..." Mew whispered waking from his slumber feeling cold morning wind on his face, and slight dew moistening his cheeks.

Lucario realized he was awake as Mew stretched and gave a mighty yawn for a Mew. Trying to hid his blush and his hard on that didn't want to go down cause of the excitement of the morning.

"What's wrong, couldn't we have rested a little longer?" Mew asked.

"No, we..." Lucario paused as he swallowed and shook off some embarrassment, "We need to hurry."

"Ok..." Mew said noticing Lucario's nervousness.

Mew then thought, "_Is he this worried about the castle?"_

Which Mew couldn't be more wrong.

Lucario had often woke with his little problem, but being one of the fair princess's castle, he had no time for mates, especially with his training with Sir Aaron.

At the castle:

"So what happened?" The king questioned

"Apparently Charizard fought something in the woods and lost." one of the king's tamers answered.

"One of our strongest was beat?" The king asked astonished.

"Yes, but Charizard claims that it was a surprise attack." The man stated.

"I see, I don't want excuses, you know the punishment for failure." The king stated, looking out his window, not showing any emotion.

"Ye... yes sire." The man stated as he took Charizard by a leash.

You could see Charizard look down with tears rolling from his eyes. Short huffs and slow breathing. Charizard gave a short yelp as the leash tugged and he was surprised that the tamer was leading him up instead down to the dungeon.

"Charizard, I can't let him sell you as a sex slave, I've raised you since you were an egg and your my best friend." The tamer stated.

"Char..." Charizard cried.

Charizard's eyes filled with more tears, but of happiness. He always thought of all the Pokemon as slaves in the castle. Mere puppets, but now Charizard knew he had a friend. They both reached the roof and the paused as they looked at each other.

"Listen, join the Pokemon encampment outside the castle, the king doesn't know of their attack or their plans. You will be safe with them and once the attack commences, I will leave the castle and we will run to somewhere safe... together." The Tamer stated trying to not show too much emotion.

The tamer's eyes shot slightly open with surprise as Charizard pulled him into his short arms. He gave the man's cheek a lick before taking off into the air and towards the Pokemon encampment. The guards up in the towers just pretended to look the other way and waved down to the tamer. The guards had owed the tamer for saving many of their Pokemon friends from the kings wrath, so they often turned a blind eye to when the tamer wanted to save Pokemon.

The Tamer only sighed as he exited the roof, and headed back down to his room. Which to no surprise to him, a Rattata was waiting in his room, with a note attached to it's neck by a ribbon. The tamer took it and it read,

_Sir Patrick,_

_We Pokemon still plan on attacking at six, but we made a deal with a rogue Lucario and if he manages to save Lopunny, then we are calling off the attack. In your best interest, don't do anything rash, we don't want to have to break our promise to then save you._

_Signed: your friend, Slowking_

Patrick the tamer only smiled and placed the parchment on the table, pulling out a pen and paper.

With the Pokemon encampment:

Slowking was giving orders to random Pokemon something tapped his shoulder. It was Rattata's tail trying to get his attention.

"Slowking, I have brought a letter from Patrick." Rattata stated bowing his head.

Slowking took the letter and read it out loud, as many Pokemon's ears started to listen.

_Slowking,_

_My dearest friend, I thank you and all the other Pokemon I took care of, but you don't need to worry about me, I just allowed Charizard to leave and he should join you. I promised him that I would join you when you attack. I should just think of a plan-B shouldn't I? You know me, Tamer's always think of something. In the end though, do not come after me, do not risk yourselves for me. You will all be enslaved if you try and fail._

_Signed: Patrick your dearest friend_

Slowking lowered his head slightly, and looked to all the Pokemon.

"What should we do your majesty?" Rattata asked.

"We shall just ask this Lucario to save him too I suppose." Slowking stated.

Slowking sighed as he whispered to himself, "If I was only still a slowpoke things wouldn't be so frustrating."

With Lucario and Mew:

Lucario neared the Pokemon encampment and stopped for a breather.

"Welcome back Lucario, we are starting the attack in one hour." Hitmonchan pointed out.

"Good, were not too late." Lucario stated with a pant.

"Lucario, I have a favor to ask of you." Slowking said as he walked up.

"What... does he have someone else under hostage?" Lucario questioned.

"Well not exactly. Patrick the tamer of the castle has been saving Pokemon, he was planning on leaving once we attacked but if we don't attack he will most likely be caught by the king and punished." Slowking stated.

"Ok... I'll just save your friend as well." Lucario said sighing.

"Is... is that?" Slowking pointed to Mew.

"This is one of my dearest friends, Mew." Lucario said pointing to his pink hat.

"Nice to meet'cha." Mew smiled, giving a playful wave.

"Ok Mew, you think you could teleport us in?" Lucario questioned.

"Of coarse, hold on to yourself." Mew stated closing his eyes before he and Lucario vanished.

Lucario looked around when they appeared in the castle, in an empty closet.

"thanks Mew." Maybe you should wait outside.

"No, I'm staying." Mew said slightly squeezing Lucario's ears.

"Very well." Lucario said peeking out of the door. He rushed out and headed down the stairs to the basement.

To both Mew's and Lucario's surprise, no one was their.

"They must have started the auction." Mew stated.

Lucario only replied by running up the stairs to one of the towers which he met a guard.

"What.. Take this." The guard yelled aiming his bow at the Lucario.

"No you." Mew said using psychic on the arrow.

The arrow flew back hitting the man in the metal helmet making a dent and sending the guard unconscious. Lucario and Mew kept low, looking out above the crowed. The saw a stage with the king and a Lopunny with a crowed looking up at them.

"SIR AaRON!" Lucario yelled out of surprise.

"hush..." Mew whispered wrapping his long pink tail squeezing Lucario's muzzle.

Lucario and Mew ducked down right as a guard in another tower looked over and they could barely hear him, "HEY MARK, YOU ALRIGHT OVER THEIR?"

"We should run." Lucario stated.

"No, watch this." Mew said smiling.

Mew started to glow and his form changed as he started to look like the unconscious guard. He slowly stood up as he waved to the other guard.

"THIER YOU ARE." The other guard yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT."

Mew forgot he couldn't speak human so he just made some mouth movements and pretended he wasn't yelling loud enough.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the guard yelled.

Mew just shook his head and gave a thumbs up.

"AS LONG AS EVERY THING IS OK OVER THEIR." He yelled again.

Mew just nodded and ducked back down.

"Wow, good job Mew." Lucario stated.

"Thankies, now let's save your girl." Mew said giggling.

"She's not my girl." Lucario snarled as he took a look over the crowd.

"ok ok... so why is Aaron here?" Mew asked.

"I don't know." Lucario said.

Lucario took another look and surely enough Sir Aaron was standing their. Lucario's hair stood up as Aaron looking up to the guard tower and they saw a surprised look on his face, but gave a small smile and a wink before pretending he never saw them.

"Ok... this may be harder or easier than I thought." Lucario said.

"Why do you say that?" Mew asked.

"Cause I don't know what Sir Aaron will do when we try to save Lopunny." Lucario answered.

"Plus we still need to save Patrick." Mew pointed out.

"Yea, but I think that's him next to the king." Lucario pointed.

"Well lets go." Mew said flying off.

"WAIT.. wait..." Lucario said quietly, but couldn't get him to stop.

Lucario jumped from the tower, immediately getting yells from the towers. The crowd looked up as Lucario jumped from the roof to the stage. Using a claw to release Lopunny. Lucario grabbed her paw and ran over to the tamer.

"Are you Patrick?" Lucario questioned.

"Yes.., you are the Lucario Slowking spoke of." Patrick stated.

"Come with us." Lucario said grabbing his hand.

"GET THEM!" the king yelled pointing.

Guards from every which direction rushed the stage, with spears and swords, along with arrows flying from the towers. Lucario tried to dodge, sending a couple aura balls into the stage, throwing the guards off of it. Lucario quickly turned to block a sword with an aura ball, which gave a bowman an opening to shoot at him. An arrow was sent flying toward Lucario's back.

"WATCH OUT." Lopunny yelled out with tears rolling from her eyes.

Just at that moment someone rushed behind Lucario blocking the arrow with a staff like object.

"Hehe... for a second I thought you wouldn't help." Lucario said the the man.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." The man answered.

"Thanks Sir Aaron, what are you doing here anyway?" Lucario asked fending off another couple attacks.

"I usually come to buy Pokemon and free them." Aaron answered.

"Why not rescue them like I'm doing?" Lucario asked.

"I was ordered by the princess not too, it would be a form of commencing war." Aaron explained clashing the crystal ball of his wand against a sword and the swaying away a spear.

"LESS TALKIE PLEASE" Mew yelled using psychic to knock back several guards.

"RELEASE THE POKEMON." the king yelled.

Just then several Charizard and Several Pigeot's flew from the castle, using various quick attacks and flamethrowers came swaying down.

"How about we take our leave?" Aaron stated.

"Sounds like a plan, everyone hold hands." Lucario commanded.

Everyone held on and Mew landed on Lucario's head, immediately teleporting them to the Pokemon encampment.

"You... you actually did it." Slowking said astonished.

"Slowking, everything is alright now." Patrick said smiling and hugging Slowking, followed by Charizard tackling Patrick to the ground.

"Good to see you too Charizard." Patrick said smiling.

"And thank you for saving my life." Lopunny said smiling as she kissed Lucario on the cheek.

Sir Aaron and everyone laughed as Lucario showed a clear blush across his muzzle.

"Ok, we will call off our attack as promised." Slowking stated, but for now, we need to get back to the homeland.

"The homeland?" Lucario questioned

"We have a hideout inside a valley." Slowking stated.

"How long should it take?" Aaron asked.

"Just a couple of hours, we have a couple hours of daylight, it should be enough." Slowking stated.

"MOVE OUT." Slowking demanded.

"Should we go home?" Mew asked.

"Yes, we kept our promise and saved many lives." Lucario stated.

"Ok, let's go home." Aaron said smiling.

"Mew, can you teleport us?" Lucario asked.

"Wait... do you half to leave?" Lopunny asked with a said begging look.

"Um..." Lucario said with a blush.

"It's ok Lucario, you and Mew if he decides too, can go to the valley, I will relay what happened to the princess." Aaron said.

"Very well Sir Aaron, what do you say Mew?" Lucario questioned.

"Sure, I don't have the power to teleport anyway." Mew said with a smile.

"Good bye for now Lucario." Aaron said smiling before taking off running.

"Good bye Sir Aaron." Lucario Stated.

"You two can ride in the Caravan." Slowking stated.

Lucario looked over, it was a wagon attached to a Rapidash, and the wagon had like a large bowing tent on it. With flaps for privacy, or they might be for wind, Lucario couldn't tell.

"Lopunny can ride with you, since she is probably worn out also." Slowking said.

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled. The entire encampment managed to get all the wagons and caravans in a line and headed off for the valley. Lucario sat down, feeling the ache in his legs from all the running.

"You must be so exhausted?" Lopunny asked, sitting next to Lucario.

"Yes, I'm not used to running at top speed for hours on end." Lucario answered.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Lopunny said bashfully.

"It's no big deal" Lucario blushed.

"It is though, I would've been raped by who knows who" Lopunny said getting excited.

"I'm surprised you weren't raped already." Lucario stated bluntly.

"Well I heard the king say that he couldn't sell damaged goods." Lopunny said looking down.

"Oh..., I see." Lucario said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Lopunny questioned

"Nothing." Lucario lied.

"But you just sighed." Lopunny said trying to look him in the face.

"I said nothing." Lucario said looking away.

To be honest, Lucario hadn't mated in a long time, and that somehow unconsciously, Lopunny had placed her paw on Lucario's leg. That and her strong scent made it difficult for Lucario to concentrate and Lucario was beginning to get aroused. His pink fleshy member was pushing from his sheath and poking against his shorts.

Lucario thought to himself, "_At least I'm wearing blue shorts."._

"Well ok." Lopunny said placing her paws in her lap.

Lucario only let a small sigh of relief as he leaned his head back against the caravan tent wall. Lucario's mind drifted before drifting to sleep.

In Lucario's dream:

Lucario grunted as he opened his eyes, looking around. He was astonished at what he saw, he was back his the room he shared with Sir Aaron, but what he saw on his bed dazzled him. Lopunny was sitting on her knees and her legs spread wide.

"What are you looking at Sir Lucario." Lopunny asked.

"Nothing..." Lucario said looking away with a blush as he stood.

"Come here for a minute." Lopunny requested.

".. um.. ok.." Lucario said looking toward the floor as he neared her.

"There is definitely something wrong." Lopunny said taking Lucario's cheek in her hand.

Lucario just blushed harder as he looked at her.

"Is it because of me?" Lopunny asked.

"No... I just..." Lucario said.

"It's someone else isn't it?" Lopunny asked.

"No..." Lucario said looking away.

Lopunny forced him to look at her again and his eyes went wide as she pulled his paw between her legs.

"Are you just nervous, is that it." Lopunny asked.

Lucario breathed heavier feeling her wet folds around his fingers. All he managed to do was nod. He couldn't believe how weak he was right now. Her scent, her touch, her wetness around his fingers.

"It's ok, I'm not going to bite." Lopunny said as she pulled his muzzle into a kiss.

Lucario yelped as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..., I can't do this." Lucario said as he darted from the room.

Lucario swung the door open and all he saw was a flash of light.

Back in reality:

Lucario shot awake out of breath and panting heavily, his body seemed limp and wet.

"Are you ok Sir Lucario?" Lopunny questioned.

"Don't call me that." Lucario said trying to catch his breath.

"Having wet dreams are we?" Mew said jokingly.

"NO." Lucario retorted.

"Then what's this?" Mew said giving the tent in his shorts a poke.

Lucario slapped Mew's hand away and gave a fierce blush.

"It's ok Lucario, it's just a bodily function to get aroused." Lopunny said.

Lucario's face dimmed as he thought, "_Is that all this is, a bodily function..."_

"Just relax, we are entering the valley." Lopunny said rubbing Lucario's arm to calm him.

"So you must've been dreaming pretty hard about me to get that worked up." Mew said jokingly.

"IT WASn't about you, it was about..." Lucario paused looking to Lopunny before adverting his gaze.

It was Lopunny's turn to blush as she looked down at her paws. Mew started laughing quite loudly.

"HAHA..., HAVING DREAMS ABOUT YOUR PRINCESS ARE WE?" Mew couldn't help but spray it instead of just saying it.

"Why are we friends again?" Lucario asked.

"Cause ya love meh!" Mew said grinning evilly.

"Yea whatever." Lucario said looking out the flap of the caravan.

Mew's smile and laughing fit ended, and realized he hurt his friend. He couldn't bring himself to say anything though.

"Were here." Slowking said poking his head into the caravan.

Everyone followed as Slowking stated, "Ok, Lopunny will show you a place to stay, just enjoy yourselves."

Lucario and Mew was astonished. Never before have they seen a Pokemon community actually have buildings. Well it wasn't building per-say, but they were rooms built into the side of a mountain inside a valley. This valley was surrounded by mountains and inside is a dense forest. A lake in the middle with plenty of Pokemon.

"It's beautiful, I didn't realize something like this existed." Mew stated.

"Yea, we made this from scratch, thanks to Patrick." Lopunny said smiling.

"No, it's all the training I was forced to teach all of you." Patrick replied walking up.

"Well you did free us." Slowking stated.

"I was only doing what I thought was right." Patrick stated.

"Ok, Lopunny it's getting dark, show Lucario and Mew where to sleep." Slowking stated, "And tomorrow we will give them a tour and give them a feast."

"This way please." Lopunny said smiling.

Lucario and Mew followed as she led the way. Lucario's mind started to wander after a couple of second and Mew just rested on Lucario's head. Lucario was staring at Lopunny and he blushed as he noticed her hips sway as she walked. Her body was slim and her tail was puffy, and would bounce back and forth with her hip. Lucario swallowed as he was snapped from his thoughts.

"We are here, I live next door so if you need anything just say something, Lucario you can have a room all to yourself and Mew can have the one next to yours." Lopunny smiled.

"Thank you Lopunny." Lucario said with a bow.

"Yea, thanks a lot." Mew said happily.

They all went to their separate rooms and Lucario sighed as he closed the door. Lopunny heard him sigh and stopped for a moment before closing her door.

In Lopunny's room:

Lopunny sat on her bed, looking around her room, "It's good to be back home, but... something feels wrong... maybe cause I know Lucario may be hurting..." Lopunny said to herself.

Lopunny walked over to a mirror and looked at herself, "I shouldn't bother him..."

Just then Lopunny turned to hear a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and raised her voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me" A feminine voice beckoned.

"Mawi?" Lopunny questioned as she opened the door.

Lopunny smiled wide as she forced her into a hug, "MAWI!"

"I'm glad your back." Mawi stated.

Mawi was a Mawile and she was Lopunny's closest friend. She was fairly shorter than Lopunny but she made up for it with her spunkyness.

"I'm glad your here." Lopunny said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mawi questioned worried.

"Can't I just be glad your here?" Lopunny said defensively

"NO, now tell me." Mawi said sitting in a chair, waiting for an answer.

Lopunny sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Well, Lucario saved me from that castle.. and.."

"Yea I heard about that." Mawi claimed, "WAIT... is my Lopunny in... in LOOOVE?"

Mawi said giggling.

"Well, I don't know if that's it, but I know Lucario has been acting strange, he woke up from some dream in the caravan and... he said something... that got to me." Lopunny explained.

"What did he say?" Mawi pushed.

"Well his friend was picking about his dream and he woke up aroused, he snapped and said it wasn't a dream about Mew but a dream about..." Lopunny paused.

"About you?" Mawi asked.

"I don't know, he stopped their and looked at me, but I'm just assuming." Lopunny stated.

"I think that's enough to make a decision, he's definitely in love with you." Mawi said grinning, "Come on, your going to jump him."

"MAWI!" Lopunny said shocked.

"Awww come on, whens the last time you got laid let alone fell in love?" Mawi asked.

"A... a long time..." Lopunny answered looking to the floor.

"Well you know where I live if you want my help." Mawi said hoping she would stop her before she left.

Mawi paused at the floor to give Lopunny one last look before leaving.

In Mew's room:

Mew sighed as he looked up at the ceiling trying to sleep.

"I can't sleep, I need to apologize to Lucario. Maybe I should do it tomorrow. He's probably asleep." Mew ranting to himself.

Mew rolled over onto his side and sighed heavily, "I just don't know..."

In Lucario's room:

"Why can't I get that dream out of my head?" Lucario growled, "It was just a stupid dream."

"_Maybe it's cause I'm in love?" _Lucario thought.

"I can't be in love, like Lopunny said, it's just a bodily function. Love doesn't really exist." Lucario said sighing.

"Then why do I feel like this? She is so beautiful, is that it?" Lucario said walking across the room lighting another candle.

"Damn it, maybe I should talk to her?" Lucario questioned himself.

With Lopunny:

"Ok... I'll get Mawi's help." Lopunny said leaving the room, and heading to Mawi's place.

Minutes later Lopunny knocked on the door, "What am I doing?"

Just as she asked herself that, Mawi opened the door, "You want my help?"

"Yes..." Lopunny answered nodding.

"Come on in then." Mawi commanded.

As Lopunny entered Mawi's room, Lucario managed to get himself to knock on Lopunny's door, but no one answered. He knocked again, and again, until he push his head onto the door, "Dang it, I get up enough courage to talk and she isn't here."

With Mawile:

"Ok, what you need is some lingerie." Mawi stated.

"Where would I get something like that, and why? I'm not human." Lopunny said.

"Well I wear it with my mates and they love it." Mawi stated.

"MATES? How many do you have?" Lopunny asked amazed.

"Well right now... none, but I like to keep my options open, here choose your favorite." Mawi said opening her wardrobe.

Lopunny's eyes went wide.

Several minutes later:

"I can't believe you have me in lingerie." Lopunny said blushing.

"Hush and just do it." Mawi said before knocking on Lucario's door for her and darting into a bush.

Lopunny waited and waited, but no answer.

"What if he is asleep?" Lopunny whispered to Mawi.

"Then go on in and coax him in his sleep." Mawi replied.

"Your so evil." Lopunny snickered.

"Thank you, now go in." Mawi demanded.

Lopunny sighed as she slowly turned the knob. Her heart skipped as she saw light.

"Wait he isn't asleep." Lopunny stated. She peered in but saw no one, "Wait he isn't even here."

"This is perfect." Mawi smiled.

"Perfect?" Lopunny looked confused.

"Yea, just wait seductively on his bed." Mawi demanded.

"No, I can't do this." Lopunny said backing out.

"You asked for my help now go." Mawi said pushing Lopunny in the door.

"Fine..." Lopunny sighed again laying on Lucario's bed.

Mawi giggled as she closed the door, jumping back into the bushes. Just about that time Lucario was coming back from waiting on Lopunny to get back to her room, and finally gave up. Lucario opened the door, stepping into his room as his eyes went wide, "Lopunny?"

"Yes Lucario?" Lopunny said trying not to be bashful.

"What in the Princess's name are you wearing?" Lucario questioned

"It's.., lingerie, like the humans wear." Lopunny replied.

"Why?" Lucario asked, unable to stop himself from getting aroused from it.

"I wanted to reward you for saving me, and I... may be falling... in love." Lopunny said blushing.

"Can it really be love? You yourself said that it's just a bodily function." Lucario said seriously.

"Yea, sex is, but not love. Love is something humans and Pokemon alike created." Lopunny said, "or that is what I believe at least."

Lucario's face softened as he thought, "_Maybe... I was wrong."_

"I promise, I'll leave if you say so." Lopunny said seriously as she jumped up on her knees on the bed.

Lucario's face showed shock on it as he remembered his dream. She was in the same position on the bed as she was in his dream, but this time she's wearing see through lingerie.

"What's wrong?" Lopunny asked fearfully.

"I have been having trouble with what I believe is real and what's not, I used to believe that sex was just sex and love was just something in fairy tales." Lucario said.

"You used too... does that mean you've changed your mind?" Lopunny asked.

"Yes..., I think I have." Lucario answered.

"Then..., if there isn't any objection..., I would like... to kiss you." Lopunny said walking up to Lucario, slowly bringing her face closer to his, seeing if he would pull away.

He never did, he just leaned in, helping in the kiss. Her face flushed and she moaned slightly as she felt his tongue search her mouth. She began to run her paws up his back pulling him close.

"Here, let me get rid of these barbs." Lucario said.

Lucario pulled off his yellow furry shirt showing his yellow chest, removing the barb on his chest that was attached to his shirt along with the barbs on his paws.

"That's better." Lucario stated, pulling her back into a kiss.

Lucario yelped slightly with surprise as he felt Lopunny squeeze his butt. Which made him squeeze hers in return.

"Can I?" Lucario asked, holding onto the bottom of her lingerie.

Lopunny only nodded and Lucario lifted off the black see through garment, and unattaching the bra and pulling down her black silk panties. Lopunny meeped as she pushed up against him and felt his hard on against her leg.

With Mew:

"I'll do it, I'll apologize." Mew said as he left the room.

Minutes later he started to knock on the door but felt rustling in the bushes.

"Hmm, must be an animal." Mew reassured himself before stopping.

Mew pressed his ears against the door and his cheeks turned red at what he heard. Faint moans was coming from inside. Mawi giggled from the bushes as she saw Mew's face turn red, and she just merely watched.

Lopunny broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their muzzles. Lucario panted as he saw her lower to her knees, bringing his shorts along with her.

"mmm... Someone's excited." Lopunny teased rubbing and cupping Lucario's balls.

This elicited a moan from Lucario, which Mew could hear from outside. Mew couldn't stop listening, his little pink body trembled as he pictured what the two were doing. His member started growing and throbbing with his heart beat. His pink little meat leaking pre on the ground and pushing from his pouch. Mawi was getting aroused from watching, she had planned to stick around for Lopunny, but this was even better. Her pussy was starting to leak and it didn't help that she was running her middle fingers through her folds.

"_Geeze, I'm getting so turned on." _Mawi thought to herself, "_Maybe I should just jump that little pink fur ball."_

Lucario let out another moan as Lopunny lifter his member up with one paw and started to lick the base. Making Lucario almost drool as he looked hazily down at her. Mew on the other hand was now stroking himself, making himself oh so much harder. He was trying his best to hear and lower the sound of his breathing. When Mawi saw this she just went wild, thrusting her fingers deep into herself. Trying ever so desperately to keep quiet and to cum.

Lopunny reached the tip of Lucario's member and lightly suckled on the tip, licking up any pre that he shared. Her pussy was drenched and leaking down her legs, matting her fur. She used one paw to wipe some of her juices onto her hand and gently grabbed Lucario's hot pulsing knot at the base of his member. While she slowly bobbed her head gaining speed and getting it deeper in her throat.

Mew was breathing heavily, pounding his cock so very rough.

"I can't cum like this." Mawi whispered.

Then she looked up at Mew, "Need some help?" She called out to him.

Mew jumped up, hitting his head lightly on the door knob. Which didn't get any reaction from Lucario or Lopunny inside. Lopunny went just as fast and hard on his cock as she could.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was just.." Mew said panicking.

"It's ok, calm down." Mawi said seductively

"What do you want?" Mew questioned

"I want to cum, and just watching you play with yourself wasn't quite enough." Mawi said grinning.

"Um... I." Mew stuttered.

"Just relax." Mawi said with a smile as she got on her knees.

Mew couldn't help but moan as Mawi pulled the tip of his member into her mouth, licking tons of pre off his member.

"Ooohhh..." Mew moaned.

"I'... I'm gonna..." Lucario whimpered.

Lopunny whimpered and looked up at Lucario, before deep throating his throbbing cock, sending Lucario's deep steamy cum into her maw, forcing her to drink. Lucario moaned and gasped as his cock throbbed and forced his seed out. His body convulsing long after he stopped shooting.

"I'm... Cumming..." Mew whimpered out, starting to shoot jets of poke cum into Mawi's mouth. Most of it missing and shooting over Mawi's face.

"Mmmmm." Mawi murred happily as she licked her lips, and licked the rest of the cum off using the mouth like leaf that is connected to her head.

"Lucario, please I want you in me." Lopunny begged, laying on the floor with her legs spread.

Lucario obeyed and hovered over her, his member prodding her pussy as he brought her into a kiss, tasting his own cum. Slowly pressing in as to not hurt her.

"I'm not a virgin, so don't be so gentle." Lopunny beckoned.

Lucario grinned as he plunged in all the way including the knot. Both let out loud moans which turned Mawi and Mew extremely on. Mawi forced Mew onto his back and aimed his meat at her wet drenched tunnel, slowly taking his girth inside her body. Mew let out whimpers as she took his entire length. All four seemed to moan in sync. Lucario would thrust deeper into Lopunny which forced moans from each others mouths, which would excite Mawi and Mew ever so more making Mawi pound down onto Mew's pink cock.

Lopunny's eyes glazed over and head shot back as she hit her climax first, her orgasm washing over her body and her nails digging into Lucario's back. Making him thrust faster and harder into her depths. Mew could feel Mawi's tunnel squeeze and convulse over his length but got an idea. He lifted his tail, pushing the tip of the bulb-is pink orb on his tail into Mawi's tail hole. Mawi's mouth shot open and pleasure shot over her body, feeling filled up from both holes. She started riding harder as she screamed out cumming over Mew's cock.

Lucario growled loudly biting into Lopunny's neck as his shoved his entire cock in and out of Lopunny's tightening hole.

"Cum... cum in me, my love." Lopunny pleaded.

That is what finally sent Lucario over the edge a second time. Lucario plunged in one last time knotting with Lopunny and shooting his hot dog cum into her tunnel.

"I'm... so.. ah.. full." Lopunny moaned as a second orgasm washed over her body. Both of there juices mixing inside her.

Mew pulled Mawi on top of him, thrusting quick hard pounds into her pussy. This sent Mawi into orgasmic bliss, shooting cum all over Mew's cock and balls, his tail covered in Mawile cum. Mew couldn't stand it anymore, his balls tightened and his member started twitching like mad, and he finally exploded. His hot seed shooting rapidly into Mawi's snatch.

Lucario rested on top of Lopunny and whispered, "I love you Lopunny."

"I love you too." Lopunny answered.

Lucario panted, snuggling up to Lopunny. Mawi on the other hand was recovering from the intense orgasm and kept Mew inside her body.

"You're really good." Mew panted and heaved.

"So... so are you." Mawi breathed.

Author's notes:

And that is that for this short story, Mew was never alone again in the tree of beginnings, Lopunny joined Lucario with Sir Aaron learning the ways of Aura. Sir Aaron and the princess put a stop once and for all to the evil kings plot to make money by selling Pokemon, and the Pokemon valley lived happily ever after... Or will all this ever happen?

It all depends if I decide to make another chapter. Use your imagination people

hope everyone enjoyed it.


	2. Brown With a Touch of Black and Blue

Brown With a Touch of Black and Blue

Written By: Dairu123

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Black and Blue with a Touch of Brown, please let me know when you are finished how much I've improved, if I have improved at all anyway. Thanks for reading!

Water could be heard dripping against a hard surface, making it agonizingly difficult to remain asleep. Lucario groaned as he came back to consciousness, but his eyes went wide in terror, realizing that the dripping sound wasn't water, but in fact his own blood as it dripped from a wound on his cheek. Somewhere in the darkness a figure could be seen faintly moving toward him. Lucario glanced up to notice that the entire room could not be seen, but from the barred skylight above, the spot where he stood with his paws bound above his head, the faint moon light illuminated his body.

A vague, yet somehow familiar voice called out through the darkness, "So, you are awake I see?"

"W-who's there?" Lucario winced, his voice cracking from its dryness. Swallowing what moisture he could from his saliva, but barely rewarded any relief.

"Oh? Don't remember the king of the empire you ruined? My citizens loved me because I never taxed them... I made all my money by selling Pokemon to the highest bidder and you come along and ruin everything!" The figure stepped closer making Lucario slightly close his eyes, trying to see the figure.

Suddenly, a human stepped into the light, immediately alerting Lucario of the man's identity, "King Ashnard!?"

"Exactly you retched pup... After you foiled my schemes of becoming rich and powerful by selling Pokemon, I had to go into hiding. Nobody wanted to buy my Pokemon once they found out how I obtained them and my methods of... training..." Ashnard growled as he stepped even closer, his face a mere foot away from Lucario's.

Lucario retorted with a growl, struggling to pull his paws from his restraints, "What do you want with me!? Revenge?"

"Yes and no... Even though I no longer hold my kingly position, I was still able to keep up my slave trade. Even though I had to go into hiding for awhile, I managed to quite easily reopen an auction house and I thought, whom would be the perfect Pokemon as my first sell?" Ashnard chuckled menacingly, a crazed look in his eye.

"You shall never sell me! As soon as Auron hears about this, he'll-" Lucario snarled out, trying to snap his jaw to grab any flesh he could of Ashnard's.

"He'll what? Destroy my kingdom, ruin my good name, steal all my Pokemon, go snitch to that no good princess of his? He will do no such thing, though you cannot see him right now, he is currently in the next room getting his own type of revenge." Ashnard chuckled, his mouth turned up into a wicked smile.

"I don't believe you!" Lucario barked, spitting quite successfully into Ashnard's face.

The shackled blue Lucario froze in shock as Ashnard brought his finger up to his face, wiping the spit from his cheek and licking the moisture from his finger. Ashnard chuckled as he replied, "You idiot... I have a sex slave organization, I have swapped a lot more that just spit before!"

"D-disgusting..." Lucario raised his jowl, revealing his canines.

"Disgusting you say? Hmm... We will see how you react to a humans touch then..." Ashnard had a clear poker face going as he stepped backwards until he was once again cloaked into the darkness.

Using the power of aura, Lucario closed his eyes to reveal another, other than Ashnard and himself residing in the room. He could also see into the next room revealing that Ashnard spoke the truth. Though unlike himself, Sir Auron seemed to be strapped belly down onto a table. His legs and arms strapped to each of the four legs on the table. Keeping him successfully bent over and displayed. Lucario blinked his eyes open as he felt a hand placed on his stomach. Looking down, he noticed a raggedy woman. Though she was fairly beautiful, her clothes looked that of a poor maid and she looked as if she had lived a hard life of scrubbing floors and taking care of some noble fool. The girl's hair looked disheveled and her delicate yet tanned skin consisted of what looked like seminal fluids from another. The sight dreadfully terrified Lucario, if only for the fear of what the future holds for him.

"D-don't... you don't have to listen to him... Sir Aaron and myself will escape and his tyranny will end..." Lucario pleaded in hopes of reaching the maid's better self.

The woman looked up, her irises a solid color and seemingly soulless as if in a trance. Looking at her directly in the eyes, she had the eyes of innocence and couldn't be barely old enough to be called an adult. No matter how hard he tried, there wouldn't be any reasoning with the girl and Lucario knew that.

"Enjoy! It shall be the only release you yourself will get, for a long, long time... HAHAHhahhahhahaa!" Ashnard laughed loudly, clearly showing his joy in this situation.

Lucario winced again as the woman's gentle touch lowered to his sheath. Even though it was futile, he tried in vain to plead once more, "Please fair damsel... Don't do this!"

Tree of Beginning:

"M-Mawi! Mew! p-please... where are you?" Lopunny pleaded as she ran through the tree of beginning, looking pleadingly for her friends.

"Lopunny?! What's wrong, did something happen?" Mew came flying, seemingly out of thin air from up above. Mawi was nowhere to be seen.

"I-it's Ashnard... he... he kidnapped Lucario and I was... too weak to save him..." Lopunny suddenly fell to her knees, her face falling into her paws as tears streamed down her delicate features.

"Okay, Mawi is in my den, lets go get her and we can all go find Lucario, do you know where he is being held?" Mew asked, helping Lopunny back to her feet.

"I saw them heading for the old ruins of Gor'thal..." Lopunny wiped a tear away, starting to run as she followed the little pink Pokemon.

Mew nodded and it didn't take them but a matter of minutes for them to reach Mawi. Mawi jumped up seeing the clear panic on her lover and her best friend's faces, "Mew, Lopunny? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way... Let's go!" Mew motioned his a paw, which Mawi gladly accepted. Within moments, Mew teleported the three of them to the top of the mountain that lay beyond the tree of beginning. They hurriedly made their way to the ancient ruins of Gor'thal, which in the end would most likely take a good portion of the day to travel.

Sir Auron grunted as consciousness wrecked his senses. Looking around, he was currently alone except for a few empty shackles that lay across the cement castle like room. A shiver ran up Auron's back as he noticed the skeleton in the corner, apparently been there for years, possibly decades. He also noticed he was stark naked.

"Ahh, you're finally awake, I see?" A voice called, followed by the sound of a cast iron door squeaking open and then slamming closed.

Struggling to see the person since his back was turned to the door, Auron closed his eyes using the power of aura to quickly reveal the mans identity, "Ashnard... you fowl and soulless king..."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone, especially to the one that shall be your lover for the night!" Ashnard stated in more amusement than anything else, even though Auron could tell the man was trying to say it with a false anger.

"You wont do anything of the sort!" Auron yelled out, struggling against his binds, but all it did was made him bend over more onto the table. Promptly pushing his rump up into the air.

"Your mouth says no, but then you gracefully press that lovely flower up into the air... tsk tsk tsk, you should really try to speak more clearly with your body AND mouth. Who knows, I might just take it the wrong way and think you want to be my permanent love slave!"

Sir Auron's eyes went wide when Ashnard touched his finger to him. Realizing the hazy state his body was in. His heart raced, his member painfully throbbed against the cold wooden table and sweat glistening across his body. His mind raced with panic, '_W-what's this? Something isn't... isn't right! My body is on fire!'_

Ashnard stepped closer, running his finger up Auron's back, sending a chill up Auron and making him moan, "And I see the drug has kicked in also?"

"D-drug?" Auron blinked, trying to look at Ashnard in terror, but failed to do so.

"While you slept, I gave you an aphrodisiac of sorts. Pollen from a Gloom's sweet scent, attract essence from a Bellossom and as a little insurance, Paralyzing powder from a Parasect; just to make sure you cannot escape!"

Becoming terrified, Auron could hear the crazed happiness in the mad king's voice. Auron weakly struggled against his bonds once more in a weak attempt to break away, but quickly froze in fright as two hands firmly placed themselves on either of his naked butt cheeks.

"Now, make the situation even more fun for me, beg for me to stop. It shall excite me so!" Ashnard grinned, placing the tip of his apparently lubed up penis at Auron's tight puckered flower.

"I shall give you no such pleasure..." Auron said in a surprisingly calm tone, that made Ashnard pause for a moment in confusion.

Stepping back, Ashnard noticed that Auron's eyes illuminated with some sort of bright blue hue. Ashnard stepped around to face him asking, "What are you doing! You fool... stop it! I didn't know you had the power of aura!"

Ignoring the fool kings demand, Auron continued with his aura, swiftly forcing himself into a comma. It was a useless and pointless maneuver, but as long as Ashnard didn't touch him that way with his conscious mind present, he cared not of the consequences. Now, the only way for him to wake, is to feel the heartstrings being pulled by a dear friend or lover close to his heart. Before falling into the comma, Auron managed to whisper, "Lu-Lucario..."

"Fine! I will take double my revenge on your dear Lucario then!" Ashnard yelled out in fury, "And if you shall ever wake, I shall ruin thy body!"

Grabbing a whip, Ashnard struck Auron's body, leaving red lashes across his back. Even though Auron didn't wake, nor feel the pain, his body lay seemingly lifeless to the assault.

Meanwhile:

Trying to fight the delicate touch of the damsel on her knees. Lucario bit his lower lip in a desperate attempt to sway his mind away from his arousal. Lucario released his lip, his eyes darting for a door that lay just beyond his sight in the darkness. Ashnard quickly stepping into the light, a rather unhappy look on his face as he spoke, "Your so called friend abandoned you. He slipped himself into some sort of comma using his power of aura."

"N-no..." Lucario whispered, knowing full well how hard it was to break someone out of an aura comma.

"Oh yes, all so I wouldn't rape him while conscious. I will teach him though, I will take the revenge I was going to have on him, on you. I may not be able to sell you if I take that flower of yours, but it will be worth it to get sufficient revenge! I will let thy wench tend to you a bit longer, while the drug kicks in."

"D-drug?" Lucario muttered the word as if it was foreign to him, even though he knew darn well of what it meant.

"Yes, I slipped you a drug a little while ago before I left. It takes awhile to kick in, that was why I gave it to you and then let the wench have her way. I wanted you to slowly think that you were starting to enjoy it. To question yourself and your faith to your beloved Lopunny that you stole from me. However, I will now have to rape you and throw away your mangled body when finished." Ashnard didn't seem happy, he wanted his original revenge and seemed to be settling for this.

Closing his eyes, Lucario let out a sigh, '_at least he wont touch Auron. As long as it's only me who suffers, I care not of what happens...'_

Suddenly, yelling could be heard coming from down the hall, "Lucario, where are you?"

"L-Lopunny?!" Lucario yelled, his eyes going wide in shock and fear.

An evil laugh escaped Ashnard as he turned to look at Lucario, "Oh how fun! I will just sell that Lopunny girl then, and still have my way with you. Guess it isn't all bad!"

The cell door swung open to reveal Lopunny, Mawi and Mew. Ashnard blinked as he questioned, "A-a mew?"

"Go! Run!" Lucario pleaded, fighting against his restraints.

Lopunny cried out as she yelled, "No! We are not going to leave you!"

"Lucario, you ditz, you think I would allow you to stay in this hell hole and leave Lopunny all alone? You have a commitment to uphold!" Mawi stated with an amused grin on her face. The mouth like flower upon her head was lifted in the air, a vicious set of teeth directed at Ashnard.

"Great, three more Pokemon I can train and sell! But then again, I may just keep the mew for myself!" Ashnard chuckled as he jumped forward, grabbing the mew by the tail.

"Let go of me!" Mew yelled out, his body illuminated a faint glow until he disappeared and reappeared behind Lucario, keys dangling from Mew's paws.

"What the?!" Ashnard looked to his belt to notice the keys gone. His face filled with anger as he barked, "You will pay for this!"

Ashnard laid his hand on the handle of his sword, about to unsheathe it, when a grunt was forced from Ashnard's mouth, along with coughing. Ashnard looked down with disbelief when he noticed Lopunny with her claws dug into his rib cage. A purple bubbling seeping into his blood, "T-toxic... You bitch..."

Grabbing Lupunny's arm, Ashnard yanked her claws from his side. Using his other hand to unsheathe his sword, and aiming it at Lopunny.

"N-NO!" Lucario yelled, trying to pull himself from his binds once more.

All fell silent and everything fell still, the only sound being heard was the one of teeth tearing at flesh and bone. A loud clanking sound emanated as Ashnard dropped his sword to the floor, looking to the Mawile that had him in the large mouth like vice that was attached to her head. Mew hurried to release Lucario's paws from the shackles and he immediately rushed to Lopunny, pulling her into his arms, "Are you okay my love?"

"Yes my darling! Let us be gone from this place!" Lopunny pleaded, pulling Lucario's paw in hers.

Halting Lopunny's pulling, Lucario pulled her to the room next to the one they were in, Mawi and Mew quickly followed behind, "We must save Sir Auron!"

"S-sir Auron is here?" Lopunny questioned, saddened that she would've left without ever even knowing.

Lucario swung open the door to reveal the nude and badly beaten Sir Auron. Mew quickly unshackled the naked human, but Auron failed to even wake. Lucario darted his gaze to Mew as he asked, "Do you have the energy to Teleport us out of here?"

"Yes, but I would only be able to take two, you and Lopunny would need to escape on your own!" Mew stated in sheer panic, unsure if he was willing to just leave them.

"Very well, get Auron and Mawi out of here... I will take Lopunny and make our escape!" Lucario stated, not waiting for an answer. Grabbing hold of Lopunny's paw and pulling her from the room.

"Lucario!" Mew called, but it was too late. Lucario was already gone.

"We can't leave them, can we?" asked a concerned Mawi, giving Mew a worried and pleading look.

"I will get us out of here, then I shall return for Lucario and Lopunny." Mew sighed in defeat. Grabbing Mawi's hand and touching Auron before teleporting the three out of there and far away into the forest that shrouded Gor'thal

While they ran through the barely lit halls of the ruins of Gor'thal, Lopunny instantly took notice to Lucario's labored breathing. Lucario quickly pulled Lopunny into a room as they hid from some guards. Lopunny made sure to remain quite until the men passed, but when they got out of earshot, Lopunny whispered, "Are you okay my love? You seem worn..."

"That fowl beast drugged me... Let's get out of here and I will go into detail on its effects..." Lucario whispered back, poking his head into the hall, not seeing any more guards. Lucario squeezed Lopunny's paw a little tighter as they made their way down the hall and up a flight of stairs and into the bright sunlight of outside.

Mew was about to turn and rush back into the temple when he noticed Lucario and Lopunny running toward them. Mew floated toward them as he spoke, "I was about to rush in after you!"

"I know my dear friend..." Lucario panted, the world becoming dizzy for him and his arousal starting to grow to unbearable amounts. His member was already poking from its sheath, but Mew, Mawi, and Lopunny either didn't notice, or didn't deem it right to say anything at the moment.

"Lucario, what is wrong... What does those drugs do?" Lopunny asked, still refusing to let go of Lucario's paw.

"It's an aphrodisiac drug... It makes me slowly go mad until I receive sexual relief... I fear Auron has it too, I shall go ahead and release him from the aura comma and we shall all escape this place." Lucario tongue lolled out with a pant, making his way over to where Auron lay, still naked. Leaning down to place his forehead to the humans. His eyes illuminating into a faint blue.

With a spark of light, Auron's eyes fluttered open, a smile formed as he looked to his dearest friend, "Lucario!"

Looking down to his body, Auron blushed as he realized his body was still bare, "Um... Let's get out of here... I know where we can go..."

Not paying attention to the humans weird clothing taboo, Lucario and the other Pokemon was about to follow Auron, when Lucario fell to his knees along with Auron. Auron chuckled weakly as he said, "I guess he drugged you too, Lucario?"

Lucario returned his a chuckle and with a reply, "Y-yeah... what should be do master?"

"For one, I told you not to call me that... Second, the effects will remain until..." Auron's faced darkened into a crimson, unable to continue his sentence, but just about everyone clearly knew what was needed.

"Until what?" Mew asked, his mind drawing a blank.

Mawi pulled onto Mew's paw, bring him to the ground as she whispered into his ear. Mew's cheeks darkened as he mouthed, 'O'

Speaking quietly, Lucario stated, "We can't do that... here... we will surely be caught..."

Pulling himself up to sit against a tree, Auron replied, "They are probably licking their wounds over Ashnard. I doubt they will..."

"OVER THERE!" Guards yelled, lances in hand as they charged closer to Lucario's little group.

"DUCK!" the men screamed once again as an orange mass passed overhead, casting the forest aflame that sat between the guards and Lucario's little herd.

A Charizard landed with a human that slid from the dragon Pokemon's back.

"Patrick, you life saver!" Auron chuckled, trying to sit up a little more.

"I see you were having quite a time, Auron!" Patrick chuckled, noticing the naked Auron.

"Just get us outta here!" Auron grinned, weakly trying to get to his feet, but failing, once again falling to his knees.

"What's wrong, Auron?" Patrick rushed over, helping Auron up into a standing position, but mainly was up against the tree for support.

"Just a little sweet scent, attract essence, and paralyzing powder, no biggie..." Auron chuckled as Patrick grabbed him before he fell again.

"Okay, just hold on... Charizard?" Patrick called, and he quickly helped Auron onto the orange Pokemon's back, followed by Lucario.

Patrick patted Charizard's back before the fire Pokemon took to the air. They all headed north, making their way back toward the Tree of Beginning and back toward their own castle in which they served under. Charizard flew up above with Auron and Lucario, while down below, Patrick, Mawi, Mew, and Lopunny all ran to keep up. About an hour passed and they landed near the base of the Tree of Beginning for a rest on a soft patch of grass. Patrick helped Auron and Lucario off Charizard to notice both males were fully hard and aroused.

Chuckling nervously, Patrick put his hand to the back of his neck, "That aphrodisiac cocktail is some nasty stuff, huh Auron?"

Auron replied with a weak and heat filled pant. Patrick knew what was needed, but was entirely sure he wasn't the one to give it to him, "Lucario... I am sure Lopunny can tend to you, I am taking Auron to the princess..."

"N... n-no..." Auron weakly panted, not wanting to show the one he had an oath to protect, the embarrassing problem that he was under.

"Sorry, but unless you miraculously become immune to the paralyzing affects, then you are coming with me!" Patrick frowned, knowing all too well of Auron's infatuation to the Princess. Deciding to let the Princess decide how to help her number one knight in shinning armor. Within moments, Charizard, Patrick and Auron was in the air and heading toward the castle.

"Hey buddy... We will just... leave you to Lopunny... then..." Mew wasn't able to look at Lucario, taking Mawi's hand as they turned to leave.

Mawi looked back to eye Lucario's package and a smile formed on her face, '_Now I know why Lopunny is so loud when they go at it!'_

Silence befell Lopunny and Lucario.

"Lucario... we have done this plenty times before, so just relax... okay?" Lopunny stated in a calm tone, to her this felt a lot like taking advantage of him, even though they mated many times upon becoming mates.

"Lopunny... I can't... can't think straight..." Lucario panted with a mixture of a pained whimper.

Lopunny winced at Lucario's seemingly pained state. Giving a soft sigh as she stroked Lucario's cheek, "Shh... relax..."

Getting down onto her knees in between Lucario's legs. Lopunny gently cupped Lucario's blue balls into her paw, immediately getting a loud moan from Lucario. Lopunny frowned, as her mind raced, '_poor thing... It must be really painful... I will make him feel better, hold on a little longer my love...'_

She desperately wanted to just jump him and just make him feel better, but upon experience, she knew it wouldn't fit without lube. Lowering her head, Lopunny didn't waste any time taking the pink doggie girth into her maw. Taking as much as she could without gagging. Lopunny's free paw lowered to her own awaiting hole, sticking in a few fingers trying to stretch herself for Lucario's pulsing hard appendage. Lucario moaned out as he pleaded, "Lopunny... I love you..."

Despite herself, Lopunny couldn't help the grin on her face even though she had a mouth full of cock as she thought, '_I have to admit, those sounds he is making is really turning me on!'_

Once Lucario's shaft was thoroughly wet enough, Lopunny pulled away. She was about to straddle him, but yelped instead as Lucario lunged forward, knocking her to her back. Lucario darted on top of her, his member aiming and missing at her entrance. Even though Lucario looked sex crazed, she could still see her loving Lucario in his eyes. Lopunny gently smiled as she placed her paw on his cheek, "Take me..."

That was all he really needed before bringing a paw down, aiming his member and plunging in. Lucario usually wasn't one for rough play, so it was a fantastic change of pace, but it took her by surprise. Lopunny screamed out as her walls were forcefully spread by the intruder, '_Oh my gosh! He should be more dominant more often!'_

Her thoughts were cut short as Lucario wasted no time pulling his member almost all the way out, before slamming back in, their hips slapping almost painfully together. Lopunny was sure no one would be able to hear their pleas of love, but she found herself muffling her moans into her paw. Lopunny squeaked suddenly as she found her paws pinned to the grassy floor by Lucario's paws. Unable to muffle her screams of ecstasy only made her arousal spike all the more. She had to admit, if it wasn't the pure trust that she had in Lucario, this would have scared her, but had faith if it hurt, Lucario would instantly pull off. Lopunny's breasts swayed with each thrust, their hips almost painfully slapping together in a rhythm that was most likely only possible because of the sex crazed state Lucario was in.

Without warning, Lopunny screamed out in a mind shattering orgasm. There wasn't any build up to warn her of its approach, just the sudden full body convulsions that came along with the rapid thrusts of Lucario. She had expected him to cum along with her, but his thrusts remained as hard and quick as before. He didn't even seem near the edge and his cock must have grown a small portion larger than normal. However, it didn't hurt and in the crazed orgasmic blissed state Lopunny was in, she wouldn't have been able to say anything anyway. With each thrust in, she let out a small breathy moan, her paws held loosely under Lucario's as he kept her pinned. Suddenly, Lucario's thrusts gained speed and his rhythm lost cohesion and became erratic, but that just added to the beast like sex. Lopunny weakly looked up to see Lucario's canines faintly showing, but his eyes remained clenched tight.

With a loud grunt, Lucario buried himself to the hilt inside Lopunny's tight hole, making her shudder and scream out in yet another orgasm as a large amount of gooey cum shot into her womb. Filling her to the brim with his hot doggie cum.

"O-oh... Lucario..." Lopunny managed to cry out, her body twitching and milking Lucario's warm appendage for any liquid it had to offer.

Once Lucario's orgasm faded, Lucario collapsed on top of Lopunny, panting a hot breath into Lopunny's ear. Lopunny weakly giggled as she stroked the back of Lucario's head, "Feel better... my love?"

"Y-yes..." Lucario blushed, embarrassed of loosing such control and ravaging Lopunny's body. Deep down he feared that if she hadn't loved him and willing to do this for him, would he have stopped if she asked? His fear faded to the back of his mind as he drifted off into slumber.

Author's notes: I was planning on making this chapter longer, but decided to end it here. I will most definitely be making another chapter, especially if everyone likes this chapter. Anyway, please review and let me know if I've improved and how you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
